Da Red ones go fasta
by OrcMaster
Summary: One shot of a ork whos skin is actually red leading his warbike gang he takes on a squad of white scar scout troopers all his lonesome. How will it end ? read it if you wanna know


Jaga'Thai reared back his head letting out a ululating call, that was echoed by his veteran rider brothers the group of 5 marines roared across the plains on their mighty warbikes. Dirt plumes following their bikes in great drifts as the mighty machines churned the loose grass and dirt. Looking around the plains Jaga'Thai saw their prey about one kilometer away it seemed to him that one of the riders had turned around and was speeding towards them. Laughing aloud Jaga's hearts beat rapidly as the foolish ork biker gunned its engine even more throwing its front wheel into the air from the massive torque in the rear tire. Pulling out a pair of mag-noculars Jaga zoomed in on the creature unlike any ork he had ever seen this ones skin was actually red not just painted but the pigment itself was red. Opening his vox channel he turned to his squads frequencies +Target spotted ignore the others for now they seem content to just watch us put on a show+ acknowledgement runes flicked on as the squad formed up to meet the insane ork head to head.

Gork'Runna's grin grew even larger if that was even possible his clans banner flying from a tall pointy stik on the back of his warbike. Gork holstered his shoota reaching to the side of his bike grunting as he lifted the massive weapon from its casing. Toof'Breaka was his own kustom gadjit weapon a long staff with chain axe heads on opposite sides. Holding onto the steering bar with one hand he began to twirl his weapon above his head opening his massive tusked mouth letting his battle cry fill the valley.

IM DA RED ONE AND I DA FASTEST!!!!

The lone ork plowed through the White Scar formation his whirling weapon decapitating one marine as he passed by. The marines bike flipping end over end as it lost control Gork'Runna laughed even harder as he made his bike turn on the back wheel its dakka guns roaring as he came in behind the still turning marine bikes.

Jaga roared with anger as he saw his squad brother fall to the orks weapon. Turning his bike he narrowly avoided a strafing line of fire that ripped through the ground behind his bike. He turned as fast as he could now facing the charging ork he revved his engine roaring forward for a few seconds his front tire left the ground. Twin linked heavy bolters opened up on the charging ork the ground chewed to pieces near the ork as shells flew by it. One of the rounds pierced the orks leg. The ork peeled off to the right avoiding the worst of the incoming fire. Turning towards a nearby valley the ork gunned its engine even further plowing forward the ork barely able to keep its body down due to the air resistance with a snarl he turned his bike around towards the fleeing ork his brothers forming up behind him. +Kill the xenon scum in honor of the fallen+ the marines then grouped up and charged after the fleeing ork biker. Looking over his should Jaga saw the orks companions were still sitting atop the hill a distance back just watching. He wondered what on earth they were doing and why they were not helping their leader.

Meanwhile on that very same hilltop

Thaga looked into his scope looking at Gork'Runna's fight with the big umies. He wondered how long it was till he killed them. The thought bounced around in his head as the orks brain tried to come up with a adequate answer to his own question. Turning to his gunny mate Dakloz " OY I bet you ten teef dat da boss beats dem umies before da sun go down". The slightly shorter but no less stockier ork looked up from his sidecar seat. " oy youz aint got no 10 teef to bet wit in da first place", Thaga leaned back into his seat thinking on how his gunny mate had spoken the truth. Leaping off his bike Thaga walked over to a nearby ork biker who was concentrating on the battle out in the distance to notice Thaga's approach . Thaga punched the ork straight in his jaw so hard the ork fell off his bike. The other orks hooting and hollering as they laughed at the ork on the ground. Walking over to the fallen ork Thaga bent over and picked up the orks now loose teeth turning back towards his gunny mate. "OY I GOT DA TEEF WE BETTIN OR NOT"!!!!.

Gork looked over his shoulder once again seeing two more marine gaining on him fast. Thinking hard a idea had just popped into his head he grinned evilly as he picked up Toof'Breaka turning the axe blade on the bottom so that it was facing the same was as the one on the top. Looking over his shoulder once again he saw the two fast approaching marines gain even more on him. Laughing even more Gork slammed on the breaks.

Jaga cried out in shock as the orks bike came to a sudden stop the two brothers right behind him driving to fast in time till it was too late. The ork holding his strange weapon horizontally with both blades hitting either marine at the same time. The blades chewed through the marines chest armor carving the upper body in half just below the arm pits of the marines. It happened so fast that the bodies didn't hit the ground for another twenty meters. Even tho he grieved at his brothers downfall he grinned with triumph as the other marines slammed against either side of the orks slowly accelerating bike. Swinging their chainswords at the same time they rained blow after blow at the struggling ork who strove to parry each of the blades with his long staff like weapon. His eyes narrow as he saw the ork suddenly split the weapon in half some how with out breaking it turning his weapon into two smaller chain axes wielding them in both hands at once he began to fight back much more aggressively. Holding the two marines chain swords in mid air at the same time he saw the ork depress buttons on either axe. Suddenly long spikes extended from the back end of the weapons which Jaga now realized were pointing straight at each of the marines heads. Jaga roared in pain as the marines crumpled their heads pierced in through the center of their skulls. Not even the reinforced bone of a space marine could stop solid steel at that range.

Ripping off his helmet Jaga'Thai let out another ululating call twirling his tulwar in the air. He charged forward at the ork who roared back at him turning its own bike towards him.

The two foes clashed again and again their fierce melee lasting mere seconds as they strove to slash and behead the other neither getting much hand over the other. Till all of a sudden the orks bike stuttered to a stop. The fumes that were spouting from the exhaust pipes of his bike trickled to a stop. Grunting and swearing the Ork tried to get his machine back into moving having no effect on the machine. Grinning Jaga'Thai turned his bike around for one final pass this time he thought he would pass by with the orks head flying from its shoulders. Charging forward Jaga's bike roared like a ancient beast of mythology as Jaga'Thai bore down on the stranded ork. A mere 20 meters was all that stood in between him and his revenge. Suddenly the Ork turned around in mid air snapping off the banner pole on the back of his bike all the while turning the ork threw it with blazing accuracy. As Jaga didn't even see the sharpened point go straight through his armor throwing him out of his seat into the dirt. Rolling and bashing against the rocks on the ground. Looking up Jaga saw the sky as wisps of cloud flew along in the wind, Hearing footsteps approaching him he heard the whir of blades then he knew nothing more.

Thaga looked around the horizon desperately looking for his boss worrying now that the sun was starting to go down. In the distance he saw the boss pole fluttering over the hill. Its lengthy pole now covered in 6 heads the one on the top having a long plaited braid on the top of its head. Thaga raised his arms above his head firing his gun as he roared. "DA RED RUNNAZ ARE DA FASTAST". Turning to his gunny he poked the shorter ork in the side of the ribs grinning. "Hur hur you owe me ten teef now"

_Authors Note: ok to all of you who like my rise of the phoenix I have not ditched it but am typing it in new fashion so it going a lot slower plus its a lot longer garuntee atleast 5 pages worth . Hit writers block with it so ima put out a couple one shots to get me back in the groove._


End file.
